VHF ultrasonic imaging devices are being used at various laboratories for characterizing ocular tissues. These devices typically produce B-mode images or acquire radio frequency (RF) data by scanning single element transducers. The frame rate is low, the transducer performance is poor and the scanning mechanism is awkward and difficult to perform properly. VHF linear arrays and annular arrays with better focusing can improve the image quality and solve many of these problems.